Music
by Can Of Beans
Summary: PG because of some racy Zeppelin/Jethro Tull lyrics. Other than that, a fun time to be had by all, except Yaoi fans. You people are sick hentais.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or any of the music or bands that I use in this fic. By the way, there are no tabs in this story every time someone else talks because I'm lazy.  
  
Music  
  
Duo was lying on his bed, not thinking about Heero, because yaoi sucks. He was listening to Kashmir and eating a Taco Bell burrito. He jumped up and ran to the can. "I will NEVER eat Taco Bell AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He yelled, because he was going to be there for a while. When he was done, he decided to pay Heero a visit, so he jumped in his Pinto (snicker) and drove over to Quatre's mansion, since Heero had been staying there because he burned his apartment down trying to fix a microwave. Duo was blasting music all the way there.  
"AH GOD WHEN YA WALK THAT WAY WATCH YOUR HONEY DRIP CAN'T KEEP A WAY..." Duo was singing along with Robert Plant all the way there also. Many people were annoyed. He didn't care. When he got to the mansion, Heero ran out, annoyed. "Turn that (expletives deleted) off!! Don't you know that music like that rots your mind?!" "Why, what music do you like?" "Goth Rock...It speaks the truth, and-" "Oh, come on...that stuff's just a bunch of German dudes screaming into a mike...and they have less instrument talent than the Sex Pistols!!" Heero was pretty mad at the moment, since Duo was badmouthing his tunes. "Omae o korosu, Duo..." And he pulled out a gun from his spandex...I wonder how he can fit a gun in there? Ah well...anyway, Duo started running while Heero shot a few rounds at him. He missed, but he did manage to hit Duo's Pinto. "HEY!!! I ONLY HAD ONE MORE PAYMENT ON THAT!!!" Duo lost Heero, and after a while, he cooled down. They both retreated into the winner mansion, where the other pilots were staying. Duo and Heero plopped down on the couch. They were separated by Wufei. "INJUSTICE!!! YOU BOTH SMELL LIKE WILD PIGS!" "Wufei, you smell like a pile of cow pies." "INJUSTICE!!! I KNOW! NONE OF US TAKE BATHS! EXCEPT WEAK ONNA QUATRE! "Hey! That's not nice...hi Duo." "Hey. Me and Heero were just having a discussion over music. I like classic rock, while he likes elephant crap." "Goth is not elephant crap! It's the singers and musicians letting go of their aggression! It's taught me much..." "Heero, you have no idea what you're talking about! Since when is Rammstien that deep?" "Well, I think it is." They all kicked Heero in the shins...after they took his large assortment of weapons from his pocket. "Now, who is right?" Quatre shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I don't really like either...I'm more into the new alternative stuff..." Duo busted out laughing, because he thought Quatre was kidding. "No, really! I love Limp...and Korn, and Papa Roach..." "Quatre, you've gone insane. You are not the type of person who would like that crap." "Hey! Don't badmouth my music, Homie G Funk! "......Quatre...don't ever say that again...What about you, Trowa? "...........techno..........no words..........." "I shoulda known. You don't like words. Eh. Wufei? What about you?" "WEAK ONNAS!!! INJUSTICE!!! MANY OTHER EXPLETIVES!!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE GREATEST SINGER AND HIS GENRE!!! BARRY MANILOW RULES OVER ALL!!!" "Wufei...did you just say you of all people like soft rock? Well, this is weird...Well, since none of you like my music, I shall kill you all...by annoying you with my music." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(deep breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NOTHING CAN BE WORSE!!!" they all yelled except Duo.  
"Ok, maybe not. Even I'm not that cruel...well, maybe I am.  
MANIC DEPRESSION IS SEARCHIN MY SOUL! I KNOW WHAT I WANT BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TA...GO BOUT...GITTIN IT...By the way, if you know what song that is and who did it, you have good taste. As the song wore on, the 4 other pilots were getting more and more annoyed. All of them had a very loud stereo that they pulled from Hammerspace, and were trading blows.  
KEEP ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN CMON! KEEP ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN...  
(LOUD DRUM AND SYNTH BEATS)  
  
(UNINTELLIGABLE GOTH LYRICS)  
  
OH MANDY...YOU CAME AND YOU BROUGHT ME A TURKEY, BUT PUNCHED OUT YOUR FACE OH MANDY...I know those aren't the real words, but I don't know them. This went on for quite some time. A few hours later, the batteries on all stereos except Duo's (much to the dismay of the others) had run out. Duo was still happily singing all of the lyrics:  
HE HEARS THE SILENCE HOWLIN...CATCHES ANGELS AS THEY FALL...AND THE ALL-TIME WINNER... HAS GOT HIM BY THE BALLS...  
  
HEY FELLAS HAVE YA HEARD THE NEWS YA KNO THAT ANNIE'S BAK IN TOWN!!! IT WON'T TAKE LONG JUST WATCH AND SEE ALL THE BROTHERS LAY THEIR MONEY DOWN...  
Hmm...is that enough? No.  
  
I SEE A RED DOOR AND I WANT TO PAINT IT BLACK...NO COLORS AN-Y-MORE, I WANT THEM TO TURN BLACK...I SEE THE GIRLS WALK BY DRESSED IN THEIR SUMMER CLOTHES...I HAVE TO TURN MY HEAD UNTIL MY DARKNESS GOES...  
Ok that's enough. After a few more songs (Misty Mountain Hop, Foxey Lady, Iron Man, and Dazed and Confused) it started to get to the others. "No...more Zeppelin..." moaned Heero. "I can't take much more...noise...!"Groaned Wufei. "..........................................................."...Uh...Silenced Trowa. "I don't know, I kinda like this stuff!" Said Quatre. Everyone except Duo gave Quatre the Patented Heero Death GlareTM "What? What?" "Ok, since, obviously, my tunes can outlast all of yours, mine must be the best." Said Duo. As he said this, his stereo died. "No, your "tunes" killed your stereo." Said Heero. After that, they all went out for dipped ice cream at a local Dairy Queen.  
Hey, I wanted to end it...I'm really lazy. N E way, R+R. By the way, in case anyone is wondering, I side with Duo...ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
When The Levee Breaks  
(Bonham/Jones/Page/Plant/Memphis Minnie)   
  
If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break, (X2)   
When The Levee Breaks I'll have no place to stay.   
  
Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan, (X2)   
Got what it takes to make a mountain man leave his home,   
Oh, well, oh, well, oh, well.   
  
Don't it make you feel bad   
When you're tryin' to find your way home,   
You don't know which way to go?   
If you're goin' down South   
They go no work to do,   
If you don't know about Chicago.   
  
Cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do you no good,   
Now, cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do you no good,   
When the levee breaks, mama, you got to move.   
  
All last night sat on the levee and moaned, (X2)   
Thinkin' about me baby and my happy home.   
Going, going to Chicago... Going to Chicago... Sorry but I can't take you...   
Going down... going down now... going down....   
  
  
  
  



End file.
